1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to door opening devices and in particular to door opening devices which can be inserted through an aperture in a door and locked in position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In constructing a door, means are usually provided for opening the door, such as a handle, a finger grip, etc. Some doors require a means for opening the door without an attendant projecting handle, knob or hand grip. As the result, the need exists for doors which have their gripping surface interiorly the door. In other words, to open the door, one must place his fingers or hand through an aperture formed in the door to reach the gripping surface.
There is an ever present need therefore to construct a door opening device which can be inserted through an aperture in a door to provide a gripping surface. It is important that this device be inexpensive, simple and easy to assemble about the door aperture. It would be most advantageous if this device comprised as few parts as possible without the need for an adhesive, which adhesive would further complicate the assembly process.
An assembly for use with the door having an interior surface and an exterior surface is provided. The door has an aperture extending therethrough the door, thereby placing the exterior surface in fluid communication with the interior surface. The assembly, constructed in accordance with the instant invention, comprises gripping means for providing a gripping surface interiorly the door and latching means for securing the gripping means to the door. The gripping means has a gripping surface extending therethrough the aperture. The latching means secures the gripping means to the door in a locked position when the periphery of the door about the aperture is disposed between portions of the latching means.